Prior art antennas have usually had a fixed polarization being either horizontal or vertical, and have not provided for effecting change of polarization once installed. This has provided for very undesirable operation when affecting a "DF" of a station.
Prior art antenna mounts usually have consisted of a U-bolt arrangement around the mast of the antenna, and the U-bolt arrangements did not always provide for easily effecting a change of vertical or horizontal polarization. Usually the antenna was designed either for vertical or horizontal polarization only with the U-bolts mounting through the mast or about the mast, and did not permit operation in the opposite polarization than what the antenna was manufactured for a predetermined polarization. Consequently, the antenna was required to be used in either a vertical or horizontal polarization but not both.
Prior art antennas also have been manufactured of angle iron and aluminum. The elements are connected to the boom in such a manner that the connections are subject to corrosion and after time prohibit the changing of the antenna, let alone that changing the polarization of such was impossible. Also, some antennas were mounted at one end of the mast providing minimum mechanical balance and requiring maximum time for installation thereof.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art by providing a log periodic directional antenna suitable for use in either vertical or horizontal polarization, and providing an antenna mounting bracket which effects change between vertical or horizontal polarization for use at itinerant locations.